My Last Thoughts Of You
by TeNsHi DrEaM
Summary: This is an fanfiction about Phantom thinking about Aria before this last breath and it's kind of a sad ending...I recomend for you to see it if you like PhantomXAria. I cried while I was typing this,but I don't know about some of you guys... Well...I hope everyone enjoys. REVIEW plz. Tell me your opinions please about my fanfiction Thank you...


**Hello...^^**

**I hope you enjoy this fanfiction^^**

* * *

**Phantom's POV**

I kept on dodging the deadly spiked chains and blocked the Black Mage's dark magic beams.

"Argh..is he ever going to stop attacking the living day out of me?"I huffed to myself as I landed on the ground with a thud.

I kneeled down as I groaned in pain and drank a few potions to get back to my senses."Damn it...I'm badly wounded.."

"Phantom! You alright?"Aran asked worriedly as she blocked the chains with her pole-arm.

"Yeah..I can manage!"I answered back,standing up again to attack. I jumped on statue to statue to get myself to the Black Mage and threw my cards at him.

"I'll try to restrain him from attacking any further! Go and keep on attacking while I try to set up a spell!"Luminous yelled a plan from afar.

"Agreed,hurry up! Evan,back Luminous up with the spell! Mercedes,guard them during the spell! Aran,back me up!"I shouted out as they all got in position.

"Phantom! I'll take the left! You take the right!"Aran said as she went towards the left side of the Black Mage.

We fought vigoruosly as Luminous and Evan worked on the spell. The spell was almost created until we heard a cry.

"Aaaaaah!"Evan yelled out in immense pain.

"Evan! NO!"Mercedes cried out as she quickly went towards Evan's side.

We all had our attention on Evan when the Black Mage shot powerful beams to us when we were distracted.

"Aran! Look out!"I warned her as I pushed her out of the way. I was hit painfully and wounded me severely as blood poured out of my head. My head was spinning like nuts and my visions were getting blurry. Pain was the only thing I felt,saw,and heard.

Aran getting stabbed by the spiked chain on her leg,Mercedes getting zapped by a magical beam while covering up Evan with her whole body,Luminous getting choked by a chain...

What torture...is this how it ends? The Black Mage won? I'm not going to be able to see her again...I'm not going to be able fullfill my future with her...

I promised her that I would come back with the Black Mage defeated safely and...this is how it ends...

I'm haven't told her that I even loved her yet...

I slowly got myself up and took a long white piece of cloth and wrapped it around my head. I drank a few potions and launched myself towards the Black Mage.

"DIE AND BURN IN HELL! SOUL CARD OF LIGHT!"I felt half of my soul/spirit merging out of me and turning into a golden powerful card.

"No Phantom! You'll die using that skill!"Aran shouted with tears running down her face.

"I KNOW! I'M GOING DIE ANYWAYS SO I SHOULD MAKE MY DEATH WORTH IT AT LEAST DEFEATING THE BLACK MAGE!"I yelled out while tears pouring down like a storm as I prepared to launch my attack.

"Phantom! No!"Evan cried out.

"EAT THIS TO YOUR DEATH BLACK MAGE!"I shouted as I launched the huge card at the Black Mage.

I didn't get to see if my attack hit the Black Mage as I slowly started to lose consiousness from my lacking spirit/soul. I didn't have the strength to open my eyes so I slowly closed them while I thought about my past with her...

* * *

I watched her giggled as I kissed her hand softly and smirked when she blushed.

"Awww...the little Empress is turning into a cute little apple~"I teased at her as I watched her blush even more.

"You're mean. Hmph,I'm not going to talk to you again,"she said as her long,blonde hair slapped my face when her head was whipped around.

I chuckled and smiled ar her cute personality and walked away from her secretly.

"Phantom,I'm going to hate yo-huh? Where'd you go?"she scanned the area to search for me,but failed when I wasn't seen anywhere.

I hid behind the tree and laughed quietly to myself as I followed her to watch her search for me. She called and called,searched and searched even though the sky was getting darker.

"Phantom! Phantom! Stop playing and come out now! It's an order!"she yelled out tiredly.

I kept silent and kept on watching her in amusement.

"Phantom! I'm g-going to...I-I'm g-going to...*sniff*..."

I decided to come out now and sneak behind her with out her noticing.

"I hate you Phantom! You always do this to me! You always do! I'll hate you forever!"she yelled out,upset as she slowly wept.

"Aww...that hurts...Aria..."I whispered into her ear,swiftly ducking down before she could face me.

"H-huh?...Phantom? Phantom? Where are you?"she called out.

"What are you stepping on?"I asked in amusement.

"The ground of course!"she said as she look down.

"Funny...was I the ground all along?"I asked as she gasped.

"Oops! Sorry!"she said as she removed her feet off my chest.

I stood up and wiped her tears with my thumb and took out a card. It slowly formed into a rose and Aria gasped in amazement.

"I prefer a woman with a smile on her face,"I said as I handed her the rose.

She smiled and hugged me as I slowly slid my arms around her and placed my chin on her head...

* * *

I smiled to myself and took my last breath as I kept on thinking about her...

_I love you Aria...I will love you forever even in heaven or hell...  
I'm sorry I couldn't promsie you of my return,but don't fret over it...I hate it when I see you with a frown on your beautiful face...  
I love how you smile and laugh so please smile even when things are hard...  
See...I'm smiling even though I wasn't able to see your face for the last time...  
Your golden,bright is more radiant than the sun...your twinkling cerulean eyes are brighter than the stars...your smile makes me smile...your laughter makes me laugh...  
Don't lose all that even though I wouldn't be able to see you like that anymore...  
Find happiness when sad...Find friends when lonely...Find love when you miss me..._

_Farewell Aria,my angel...I will love you forever and always..._


End file.
